Dreaming in Tears
by lavariel
Summary: What future awaits Kyou and Yuki's relationship when Haru's jealousy kicks in and Akito reminds them of the old *tradition* that every Souma clan leader must do? Will their love survive?
1. 1 A Moment's Bliss

Dreaming In Tears  
  
Chapter One: A Moment's Bliss  
  
By: yukie-chan!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All chapters are written in the first person POV. Kyou x Yuki. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
( Kyou )  
  
Sunlight streams on our room, illuminating the pale skin of the beautiful amethyst-eyed boy beside me. I gently caress the downy-soft grey locks on the rat's face. He looks so beautiful, so serene, so angelic and so.. Perfect. I still can't believe that he's mine, even after all the fights we had together in high school.  
  
I moved in with Yuki about a year ago. Shigure-sensei had his whole house renovated and stayed at Hong Kong for a one-year vacation with Ayame in a tourist visa while waiting. Hatori told us to move in to a dormitory or apartment for the meantime. As for Tohru, she decided not to go to college anymore and stay at a local inn before her childhood sweetheart, Kang Na- ra, fetched her to fly to Korea to get married there.  
  
I sigh. A lot of things had happened in the past five years. Sometimes I miss the times when Yuki and fight and wreck the house, when we enjoyed a hearty meal of Tohru's cooking, when we worked it out as friends and when we found that our relationship has a deeper meaning. Since I was the one who courted him, I decided that we both keep our relationship a secret, in fear of what would Akito do when he founds out.  
  
I looked at my lover again as a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Hatori told us to stay at a dormitory or something, but never expected that we both moved in together. Well, Yuki's a mouse and I'm a cat, who would expect that we loved each other. Well, it's supposed to the opposite. How ironic. We're studying college at the Tokyo Prefecture downtown, it's the only male private university at the region, to avoid transformation, I guess.  
  
Then, I feel the beautiful face in my chest, pulled closer to me. Kami- sama, I'd do anything to have you by my side forever. I sighed again. Sometimes it's hard to keep our relationship both at school and our clan, a secret. My colleagues know that we're staying at the same apartment but they don't know we're staying at the same room. And it's just DARN hard, not to keep pinning in jealousy of all the playboys showing off and flirting around my Yuki. I know that he loves me but.. I guess feeing jealous is normal, though.  
  
But though we're more than friends for the past three years, the daily arguments still hasn't ceased. We argue most on little things but one time, I got so jealous and furious for dating his playboy suitor.  
  
Flashback   
  
"How dare you do this to me?! Never in my life have I cheated you! Why?!" came the question, and I had tears pouring down on my cheeks.  
  
"Iie! How can you say that when you don't even know what I had felt all this time?!" Yuki staggered back.  
  
Then, the unexpected happened. I stuck him across the face. "What is THERE to understand?! But thanks to this, I finally know what kind of person you really are!" I was so angry that I didn't care for the reason anymore.  
  
Yuki was still crying wheni turned to look at him. My heart almost broke from the sight. I love him but I'm angry at him for cheating me and for doubting my love. Wait, something's not right here. I didn't notice the wound on his neck and a painful bruise on his left cheek, which I was sure I wasn't the one who did that since I struck him across the right. "Oh my god, Yuki!" I gasped. I quickly turned on the dim lights which prevented me from noticing it.  
  
I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to make eye contact. "Who did this to you? Yuki, answer me!"  
  
He is still crying but managed to speak. "Taki.. Taki made me do it! I didn't wan to, Kyou...demo.."  
  
He is unable to finish as I held him tighter, eager to know. "But what? Yuki you have to tell me! Please.. So, he won't hurt you anymore!"  
  
Yuki stiffens in my arms and continued, "He told me that he'll send his gangsters to hurt you. I couldn't do anything but give in. You know that he's rich and he can do anything. They knew, Kyou! They knew about...us."  
  
"And then, what happened?" Then realization struck me. "Oh my god, Yuki! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to hurt you and---"  
  
"Daijobou. Anyone would do that in your position." He said assuringly. He lowered his graceful lashes then continued, "He tried to sleep with me, Kyou. But I didn't let him so, he just beat me up instead then molested me." Yuki paused. "Kyou, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more honest from now on."  
  
"Hush, Yuki. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for doubting your love" I apologized as I hugged him lovingly. "I love you."  
  
End of flashback   
  
I treasured and remembered that time when we almost broke up. We were almost relieved when we found out that Taki was expelled at the prefecture after a teacher saw him taking some drugs with his addict friends. Good thing for us, though. But still, even after that, we kept our love a secret. Better be cautious than sorry, right?  
  
I shifted quietly out of bed, quietly placing my lover's head on the pillow to make breakfast. I kissed him gently on the forehead. "Ohayou, nezumi." I left the room quietly and headed for the kitchen. When I passed by the small living room, I saw a familiar figure leaning lankily on the door with his hands on his pockets.  
  
"Ne, Kyou, making breakfast for MY Yuki-chan? How disgustingly sweet." He retorted.  
  
"Haru.." It wasn't only Haru, it was Black Haru. He looked around the room, then back at me. I almost forgot that I was only in my boxers since I wasn't used to having visitors early in a weekend morning. He smirked and peeped into our shared room. Oh shit. Now, he found out. Another smirk. Oh, how I hate to hell that smirk. "Had fun with MY Yuki-chan last night,huh?"  
  
He was now looking at me after he saw my lover's bare chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned him.  
  
"I just wanted to see how my love is doing."  
  
It's my time to smirk. "And what makes you think he's happy being yours?" Damn it! I was supposed to keep it a secret. I hope it doesn't show any hint of jealousy.  
  
Haru smiled an evil grin that I almost regretted asking. "Because I'm going to make him to and he's gonna be mine."  
  
My cheeks are burning, I can feel my damn anger rising. "Yeah? You think he'll be happy with you? Tha's bullshit, Haru and you know it!"  
  
Haru looked blankly at me as a glint in his eyes appeared as if he didn't hear anything. "Sleeping in bed together, living in together, hiding it from the family, I wonder what Akito would do once he gets here."  
  
My amber eyes widened in shock. No, he couldn't possibly know. If so, how? They were certainly not obvious enough. And the worst was yet to come, then came a question, what would Akito do when he reaches here? He likes Yuki and I don't think he'll even leave me alive with this one. Oh, Kami-sama, what am I going to do? "Masaka..."  
  
And our paradise was shattered in a moment's time as there was a a knock on the door, knowing all to well what fate will befall on the both of us.  
  
Oh, Kami-sama, please help us!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter one ~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes:  
  
So, how did you find the fic? Is it worth continuing or abandoning? Till then, ja ne! 


	2. 2 Fallen Dreams

Dreaming In Tears  
  
Chapter Two: Fallen Dreams  
  
By: yukie-chan!  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and read. I'm glad you liked it. This is probably gonna be an angsty and drama fic, so don't expect a lot of humor. Well then, you asked for it, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(White Haru)  
  
I can't believe I really did this. I made Akito come here and ruin Yuki and Kyo's growing relationship. But I guess I don't really know what happened but one thing's for sure, I turned Black when I found all about it from Taki. He knew I liked Yuki and since he was my rival, he had been trying ways to upset me. I could remember the intimate photos he showed me before I ran out of control.  
  
And when I regained my composure, I realized that I had stepped out of the line. By the time I was Black, I probably went out of control and did what I could to keep them apart: I told Akito. It's a little weird but I'd rather choose him over Kyo to be Yuki's lover. At least if Akito destroys their relationship, Yuki would not hate me. Maybe he even would give me a chance to show him how much I love him.  
  
But that was what I thought before..  
  
I could sense that it isn't some kind of joke. Akito was raving mad in the Main House and demanded that he should go to their apartment at once. Even Hatori couldn't stop him, he was unstoppable.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
Akito is here. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kyo trembling with anger, doubt and..fear. Not like I care.  
  
I walked over and opened the door since he was paralyzed with fear. He just silently stood there nervously staring at it.  
  
"You're early, Akito." I commented, taking Akito's side for the moment, it wasn't wise to argue with a very angry clan head.  
  
He stepped inside and noticed Kyo standing at the corner, with fear in his eyes. "Actually, I really missed Yuki so much that I can hardly wait."  
  
He continued to walk towards Kyo, and then noticed that he was only in his boxers, clearly suggesting what happened last night. And this made Akito mad, though he was trying very hard to conceal it. I dare not stop him, in fear of what he can do.  
  
Akito played with orange locks and it seems as though, the cat knew what was coming. "But it seems to me that someone's been quite betraying the family." He tightened his grip on Kyo's hair and slammed his head on the wall.  
  
"You worthless cat! How dare you do this! You're not even a part of this family!" I could seen from where I was that Kyo was bleeding in the harsh contact with the wall. Like who cares, anyway? But.. Why to do I feel guilty when I'm not supposed to.  
  
Punches and kicks were delivered violently on the cat's almost bare body. Akito's powerful blows resulted in cracked bones, bruises and cuts. My heart almost bled at the site when I shouldn't. I was the one who caused all this but..I feel that I'm the bad one.  
  
And the worst thing is, Akito seems that he's just started and has no intention of stopping so easily. Poor cat.  
  
"You're such a disgrace! You already lived together and you're bold enough to sleep with him! You have no decency, no pride!"  
  
"I-I'd rather be a disgrace than give him to you!" the cat stammered back between cut and bruised lips. "Do you even think that he'll be happy with you?!"  
  
The red tinge in Akito's face was obviously from anger. Great, now he's gonna blow up. I see him grab Kyo from the hair and slammed his head to the already bloody wall twice as harder. "You've got courage to talk to me like that! But remember, what will Yuki do when he finds about the REAL you?" he suddenly stopped as a malicious hand slapped his cheek, reddening the already bruised cheek. "You are not to see Yuki again! You'll be caged like the pest you are, all the days of your life!" he stood up, walked towards me. "Dismissed." Was all he said.  
  
"Wait--" the beaten one said, pain evident in his voice. Oh, how I wish that he shut his mouth up and let Akito leave, it would only make things worse than it already is.  
  
He weakly struggled to get up, holding the counter table for support. "Yuki can never love a monster like you! I'd rather be nothing than be the selfish son of a bitch you are!"  
  
Ah, shit. Does he even know the consequences of his actions? This was it, Akito exploded. "Oh, really?" Another malicious smile. Damn, he looks so sorry when he reached his boiling point. He looks like a psycho about to kill someone.  
  
I couldn't do anything, I was afraid. So afraid. Then, I see him taking something from his garment. Akito roughly grabbed Kyo's weak arm to pull him closer and jabbed a needle on his neck. He slapped him one more time as a disoriented Kyo struggled on the floor.  
  
"What did you do to him?" I heard myself ask out of concern.  
  
Akito smirked. "Why? Do you care?" he continued, "Nevertheless, I jabbed him with a sleeping needle. He should be unconscious anytime soon. Would you be a dear and carry that bastard on the car?"  
  
"Eh?..... Ah, right." I replied, too scared to decline.  
  
As we turned to leave, carrying a protesting Kyo on my back, I heard my love's voice. "Ne, Kyo, are you here? I heard some noises and I tho--" Yuki stared in shock as he met Akito's gaze. "A-Akito.." He tightened his hold on his blanket, the only thing covering him.  
  
Oh, how I wish he didn't show up, there's no telling what Akito might do next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_______________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that was it! What do you think? Sorry for the LONG update, I recently had another asthma attack. And THAT isn't good. * sigh * Don't worry, I'll try my best to update soon. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have time, please drop me a review! ^ ^ '' 


End file.
